And I Hate You
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Baekhyun benar-benar membenci Chanyeol, bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatnya. ChanBaek. BL.


Byun Baekhyun adalah Ketua dari Seksi Kedisiplinan dari jajaran OSIS angkatan ke-35. Dia adalah makhluk cerewet kelewat _tsundere_ yang mengedepankan peraturan diatas segalanya. Jika ada sedikit saja pelanggaran tertangkap mata sipitnya, Baekhyun tak akan segan untuk menilang sekaligus menceramahi si pelanggar sampai trauma.

Tiga hari menjabat, namanya sudah bergaung di seluruh sudut sekolah. Ada pro, ada kontra. Berita Byun Baekhyun bahkan lebih panas dari skandal artis yang ditangkap basah sedang berkencan. Setiap kali lewat, bisikan-bisikan setan mengalun mengusik ketenangan telinga Baekhyun.

"Peraturan nomor 50; dilarang berisik di koridor!"

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun dikenal dengan julukan 'Byun si Pembantai', dan itu bertahan hingga tahun kedua, sebelum sang Ketua bertemu dengan seorang murid pindahan bernama Park Chanyeol.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : God**

 **WARNING : BL.** _ **Absurd.**_ **Gengsian!Baekhyun. BodoAmat!Chanyeol.** _ **Absurd(2)**_ **. Unpredictable typo(s).** _ **Absurd(3).**_

 **WARNING(2) : FF entah jaman kapan. Postingan nekat. Non-edited. Banyak kesalahan. _Absurd(4)_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **I hate you—**_

Ruang OSIS terletak di lantai tiga, ruangan paling pojok di gedung timur. Tempat itu dipilih karena letaknya strategis hingga semua mata tajam milik OSIS bisa melihat seluruh penjuru sekolah tanpa terkecuali layaknya CCTV 24 jam.

Baekhyun punya spot favorit di dekat jendela. Setiap pagi dia—yang datang pukul tujuh TEPAT—akan mengintai mangsa yang melewati gerbang sekolah. Bila ada siswa yang tidak berpakaian rapi, Baekhyun akan meneriakinya melalui pengeras suara sehingga suara cemprengnya itu menulikan seluruh warga sekolah.

Maka seluruh siswa setuju; kalau tidak ingin tuli, maka jadilah rapi.

Hingga suatu hari, pagi ke-dua puluh bulan Mei, Baekhyun melihat seorang siswa dengan tinggi tidak manusiawi tengah berjalan santai sambil mengorek telinga. Lengan bajunya tergulung hingga setengah lengan, bagian bawah tidak masuk ke dalam celana, dan ia tidak memakai dasi.

 _Fix_. Murid yang satu ini telah masuk daftar hitam Byun Baekhyun.

Lalu dengan suara maksimal, sang 'Pembantai' berteriak lantang, "HEI, KAU! RAPIKAN PAKAIANMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Semua siswa yang ada disana sontak menoleh ke arah gerbang, dan kompak menggelengkan kepala. Sementara yang diteriaki malah celingukan.

"Ada suara tapi tidak ada orang."

Sebuah persimpangan tercetak jelas di pelipis Baekhyun. "AKU DIATAS SINI, DASAR BODOH!"

Barulah si jangkung mendongak, memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'oh, kukira makhluk halus'.

Baekhyun semakin dongkol, "KAU TULI, YA?! CEPAT RAPIKAN DIRIMU!"

Sang siswa melirik dirinya sendiri, "Aku sudah rapi, kok."

"RAPI MULUTMU! KAU SUDAH MELANGGAR PERATURAN NOMOR 9 DAN 10!"

"Wah, memangnya kau siapa, Pendek?"

 _Pendek._

 _Pendek dia bilaaaaang?!_

Para siswa yang sedari tadi menonton adu mulut mereka sontak mendelik horor. Satu hal lagi yang diketahui seluruh warga sekolah; Baekhyun paling anti disebut pendek!

Sementara di atas sana, Baekhyun telah mengeluarkan aura hitam disertai api imajiner yang berkobar, "KAAAU—" dia menunjuk si berandal penuh ancaman, "—AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN, KETUA SEKSI KEDISIPLINAN! DAN KAU SIAPA, HAH?!"

Si jangkung berujar datar, "Park Chanyeol, murid pindahan. Ketua seksi? Bagiku kau tidak ada seksi-seksinya."

 _Kurang ajar,_ "POINMU BERKURANG 10!"

"Hmph. Memangnya aku peduli."

Baekhyun geram, "PARK CHANYEOL! KESINI KAU SEKARANG JUGA DAN BAWA BUKU POINMU!"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, "Hm… sepertinya aku tidak membawanya, Pendek."

Sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar berasap, "APA KAU BILANG?! MEMANGNYA APA SAJA YANG KAU BAWA KE SEKOLAH?! SISWA MACAM APA—HEI, JANGAN MENGUPIL!"

"Kenapa? Ini 'kan panggilan alam."

"PARK CHANYEEOOOL!"

— _ **because you make me angry!**_

.

.

 _ **I hate you—**_

Park Chanyeol ternyata seangkatan dengannya, bahkan satu kelas! Baekhyun hampir saja menyumpah-nyumpah ketika tahu kalau ia dan pemuda gila itu duduk bersebelahan.

"Pagi, Pendek."

Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi, "Poinmu sudah 90, Park. Jangan sampai berkurang lagi."

"Kau perhatian sekali, jangan-jangan kau suka padaku, ya?"

Kalau saja saat itu Kang- _songsaengnim_ tidak datang, Baekhyun bersumpah kalau ia pasti sudah menendang Chanyeol sampai Pluto.

Sepanjang pelajaran Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Bagaimana tidak, jika setiap lima menit sekali makhluk menyebalkan di sampingnya itu menguap selebar kuda nil. Heran, kenapa Kang- _songsaengnim_ tidak kunjung menegurnya?!

"Huh, membosankan sekali…"

Keluhan Chanyeol membuat pertahanan Baekhyun hancur sudah. Sang Ketua berbisik sinis, "Peraturan nomor 47; dilarang bicara saat jam pelajaran!"

Chanyeol menoleh malas, "Kau ini maniak peraturan atau apa."

"Aku menasihatimu, bodoh!"

"Oh? Tapi aku tidak butuh nasihatmu."

"Terserah. Tapi poinmu berkurang 2."

"Tapi kau juga melanggar peraturan nomor 47, jadi kita impas."

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Sial, dia kena jebak. "Awas kau, Park Chanyeol."

Dan Chanyeol malah mengorek hidungnya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Pendek?"

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk ke barisan paling depan, pergi sejauh mungkin dari makhluk mistis berjudul Park Chanyeol.

— _ **because you are cunning!**_

.

.

 _ **I hate you—**_

Sejak kedatangan Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi sering berurusan dengan bocah itu. Walau pun ia akhirnya taubat setelah diceramahi Baekhyun 2 jam non-stop, tapi Chanyeol selalu melanggar peraturan yang belum ia langgar, lagi dan lagi.

Sekarang poinnya sudah 74. Dan Baekhyun terlampau bersemangat mencari segala pelanggaran yang dilakukan Chanyeol sampai poinnya nol dan akhirnya dikeluarkan! HA-HA! Baekhyun tertawa licik diam-diam.

Kemudian pagi itu, saat matahari bersinar cerah dan Baekhyun duduk anteng di ruang OSIS bersama pengeras suara kesayangannya, mata tajamnya menemukan kejanggalan. Baekhyun melirik arlojinya. Pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh menit. Park Chanyeol belum memperlihatkan batang rambutnya.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, dan Baekhyun meminta ijin pada Ketua OSIS Kim Joonmyun untuk menindak siswa yang terlambat. Joonmyun melongok keluar jendela dan bertanya heran, "Kurasa semua sudah datang."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Belum, masih ada satu orang lagi."

"Pasti Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun nyengir.

Pukul tujuh lebih empat puluh, Park Chanyeol mulai terlihat. Ia bicara entah apa pada satpam yang kemudian mengijinkannya masuk. Karena pelajaran sudah dimulai, Baekhyun tidak bisa menggunakan alat untuk mengeraskan suaranya. Maka sang Ketua kemudian berlari menuruni tangga dan menghadang Chanyeol di tengah jalan.

"Pendek." —Baekhyun sudah belajar untuk tidak marah mendengar sebutan itu.

"Selamat, Park Chanyeol. 7 poin hilang karena kau terlambat."

Chanyeol yang terengah kemudian menstabilkan napasnya. Baekhyun tak ingin mengira-ngira sejauh mana dia telah berlari. Sembari mengusap keringatnya yang jatuh, Chanyeol mengeluarkan buku poinnya yang langsung disambar Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Tersisa 67 poin, usahakan jangan sampai kurang dari 50."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek, "Tapi kau ada disini, itu artinya kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran 15 menit terakhir. Kau juga melanggar, Pendek."

"Aku ini Ketua Seksi Kedisplinan," Baekhyun bersidekap angkuh, "kalau untuk menindak pelanggar, aku boleh melanggar peraturan ringan."

Baekhyun mengembalikan buku Chanyeol, "Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mulai tertarik padaku, hm?"

Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak menjitak Chanyeol, "Itu pertanyaan wajar, bodoh! Cepat jawab!"

Chanyeol meringis, "Sayangnya kau tidak boleh tahu, Pendek."

"Cih, pasti karena hal-hal yang tidak berguna."

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Pemuda tinggi itu memasukkan bukunya lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun. Baru tiga langkah, ia berhenti. Seakan tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku baru ingat… kenapa kau tahu kalau aku terlambat?"

Baekhyun terperanjat, tiba-tiba saja suhu tubuhnya memanas, "I-itu karena kau tidak terlihat sampai bel berbunyi! Kau tahu 'kan tugasku itu mengecek semua siswa agar disiplin waktu!"

"Hee…" Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum lebar, membuat Baekhyun merinding seketika, "Jadi kau menungguku, Pendek?"

 _Sial._

"I-itu kewajibanku, bodoh! Berhenti nyengir mencurigakan seperti itu!"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, "Kalau begitu besok aku mau terlambat lagi, deh."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Jadi tunggu aku, ya, Ketua." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil sebelum kemudian melesat meninggalkan Baekhyun sambil tertawa-tawa.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun merah padam, "AWAS SAJA KAAAU!"

— _ **because you undisciplined!**_

.

.

 _ **I hate you—**_

Keesokan harinya setelah keterlambatan Chanyeol yang pertama, anak itu benar-benar kembali telat sepuluh menit setelah bel pelajaran berbunyi. Niat Baekhyun untuk menceramahinya urung kala melihat wajah Chanyeol yang suram. Baekhyun ingin bertanya tapi suaranya hilang dan ia tak mampu menemukannya.

Mulai dari hari itu, Chanyeol benar-benar jadi anak yang manis. Dia tidak lagi melanggar peraturan bahkan yang ringan seperti membuang sampah sembarangan sekali pun. Poinnya menetap di angka 60, dan karenanya Baekhyun jadi mendapat pujian dari semua kalangan.

"Syukurlah aku menempatkanmu di bagian yang tepat." Joonmyun selalu bilang begitu setiap kali mereka bersitatap.

Yah, Baekhyun akui dia senang dengan perubahan Chanyeol, tapi dia yakin jika bukan petuahnya lah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol berubah. Memikirkan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal sendiri, entah mengapa.

Tak terasa hampir sebulan berlalu sejak pertaubatan Park Chanyeol dan sudah sebulan juga pengeras suara Baekhyun menganggur. Mengutip sebuah lirik lagu random yang pernah ia baca; _siapa bilang dunia lebih menyenangkan tanpa perang?,_ mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun berpikir kalau itu ada benarnya juga. Melihat semua menjadi teratur begini ternyata sedikit membosank—

Baekhyun menampar pipinya sendiri, "Aku ini Ketua Seksi Kedisiplinan! Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Haah—sepertinya aku butuh _refreshing_."

Merengangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli jus jeruk di _vending machine_ terdekat. Merasakan dinginnya cairan asam merambati tenggorokan membuat Baekhyun segar kembali. Baru saja ia hendak menghabiskan tegukan terakhir, suara ribut yang berasal dari belakang gedung menginterupsinya.

"Ada yang berkelahi!"

Dalam waktu singkat, hampir seluruh siswa kelas tiga yang mendiami gedung utara tempat dimana suara itu berasal memenuhi tempat kejadian. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali terjadi baku hantam antarsiswa, yang notabene mengurangi poin sampai 40 lebih, tergantung seberapa parah luka si korban.

Jiwa 'pembantai' Baekhyun seketika berkobar. Segera saja ia ikut berlari dan menemukan kerumunan besar yang membuat tubuh pendeknya serasa dihina mati-matian. Kesal, Baekhyun menerobos paksa sembari berteriak lantang,

"AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN! MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA!"

Bahkan para senior rela memberi jalan pada Ketua Byun, pamornya memang tidak main-main, ternyata. Baekhyun hendak berbangga diri, sebelum matanya menangkap sosok _familiar_ tengah beradu pukul dengan seorang senior yang Baekhyun kenali dengan predikat mantan Ketua OSIS.

Ironisnya, semua yang ada disana hanya menonton, tak berani melerai. Baekhyun terbelalak kala sang senior dipukul dan terpelanting beberapa meter. Ia segera maju tanpa pikir panjang lalu menghentikan tinjuan yang hendak kembali dilayangkan untuk sang mantan Ketua.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Pendek. Cepat menyingkir dari sini."

Ya, dia Park Chanyeol. Berandal yang Baekhyun pikir sudah insyaf, ternyata kembali berulah dengan pelanggaran terparah. Baekhyun melirik seniornya dan meringis kecewa pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau melakukan lebih dari ini, 50 poinmu akan hilang."

Chanyeol menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya, "Masa bodoh."

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menarik kuat lengan Chanyeol namun yang bersangkutan masih bergeming di tempatnya. "Ikut aku, bodoh!"

Si mantan Ketua OSIS bangkit, menekan lembut luka-lukanya yang jauh lebih parah dari Chanyeol kemudian mengaduh keras. "Biarkan saja, Baekhyun- _ah_ , biar dia dikeluarkan sekalian."

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol hendak menerjang kembali, tapi Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri di depannya sembari merentangkan tangan, "Hentikan, atau aku akan ikut terlibat."

"Dipukul sekali saja kau pasti langsung tumbang, Pendek."

"Masa bodoh."

Chanyeol diam, menatap menghujam tepat di manik cokelat Baekhyun. Kemudian genggaman tangannya mengendur, dan ia menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah."

Dengan itu Baekhyun menarik paksa lengan Chanyeol, menyeret pemuda yang lebih besar menuju ruang OSIS. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menggerutu tak jelas, terdengar begitu kesal namun Chanyeol dapat merasakan nada kecewa di dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, hah? Kupikir kau mau mendengarkanku, tapi ternyata—dasar bodoh!"

— _ **because you're trouble maker!**_

.

.

 _ **I hate you—**_

10 poin.

Menurut peraturan, jika siswa memiliki poin kurang dari 50 tetapi masih lebih dari 20, siswa tersebut hanya diberi surat peringatan dan orangtuanya akan dipanggil ke sekolah. Tetapi jika sudah kurang dari 20, maka siswa tersebut akan di-skors.

Chanyeol mendapat libur tiga hari karena sisa poinnya cuma 10. Di ruangan OSIS yang hanya berisi dirinya dan Joonmyun, Baekhyun uring-uringan. Dia jadi tidak _mood_ melakukan sesuatu. Jus jeruk yang dibelikan Joonmyun untuknya diabaikan begitu saja di sudut meja.

Tidak tahan melihat rekannya yang begitu depresi layaknya korban penganiayaan, Joonmyun akhirnya mendekat dan menepuk lembut pundak Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, Baekhyun- _ah_. Bukan salahmu kalau Chanyeol ternyata belum berubah. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hati manusia sesungguhnya, bukan?"

Baekhyun bergeming, masih tetap dalam posisi dimana wajahnya dibenamkan diatas kedua lengannya yang terlipat. "Aku tahu, _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Sudah satu jam sejak bel sekolah berbunyi dan kerjamu hanya meratapi nasib."

"Kau pulang saja duluan, _hyung_."

Joonmyun tak menjawab. Dalam kegalauannya, Baekhyun mendengar samar-samar langkah kaki Joonmyun yang menjauh dan suara pintu ditutup pelan. Dia bukannya meratapi nasib, tentu saja bukan. Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya karena merasa begitu marah pada Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, huh…?" tanya Baekhyun, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak berapa lama, ia mendengar pintu suara pintu yang terbuka, dan langkah kaki yang mendekat. Langkah itu berhenti di depannya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang Joonmyun lupakan.

"Kenapa kau kembali, _hyung_?"

"Baekhyun- _sshi_."

Kaget, Baekhyun sontak mendongak. Bukannya menemukan sosok Joonmyun dengan senyum hangat, Baekhyun justru berhadapan dengan sosok gadis yang terlihat cemas.

" _Sunbae?_ Ada apa?"

Si gadis, yang berambut panjang digerai, mendekap erat tas selempangnya. Ragu-ragu, ia berucap dengan suara yang bergetar. "A-anu… itu…"

Sang senior mengeluarkan buku poin dari dalam tasnya dan langsung menyodorkan benda itu pada Baekhyun, "Tolong kurangi poinku!"

"…"

"…"

"… Haa?"

Dalam kurun waktu sembilan tahun sejak sistem poin ini diciptakan, mungkin inilah yang pertama kali. Dimana seharusnya siswa mati-matian mempertahankan poinnya, tapi sekarang justru ada yang ingin poinnya dikurangi.

"Anu… _maaf_?" Baekhyun pasti salah dengar.

Yang lebih tua membungkuk sopan, "Maaf, Park Chanyeol tidak bersalah. Tolong tarik poinnya dan biar poinku saja yang dikurangi, Baekhyun- _sshi_."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya. " _Sunbae_ , tolong duduk dahulu dan beri aku penjelasan."

Kemudian dari mulut sang senior, terungkap lah seluruh kebenaran. Bahwa sesungguhnya si gadis ingin _disentuh_ oleh mantan Ketua OSIS dan Chanyeol datang menolongnya sebelum itu terjadi. Lalu kenyataan bahwa si mantan Ketua yang memulai perkelahian dan Chanyeol hanya membela diri.

"Chanyeol- _sshi_ orang yang baik. Tolong kembalikan 50 poinnya."

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu menghantam dadanya begitu keras. Segala persepsi, segala tuduhan, semua kecurigaannya pada Chanyeol seketika hancur dan membuatnya merasa bersalah. _Tapi kenapa Chanyeol bilang bahwa ia yang bersalah?,_ pertanyaan itu terus bergema tanpa jawaban.

Dua hari tersisa sebelum Chanyeol kembali dan Baekhyun tidak bisa membendung keingintahuannya. Maka keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun memaksa Joonmyun memberikan alamat Park Chanyeol.

"Panti… Asuhan?"

Sesuatu tak kasat mata melilit perutnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa sesak. Ia tak merasakan apa pun lagi. Rasa bersalah itu menyebar dan membuat Baekhyun mati rasa. Tangannya serasa berat ketika mengetuk pintu, suaranya hampir tercekat ketika ia menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol pada Ibu Asuh yang menyambutnya ramah.

"Chanyeol sedang bekerja, dia baru saja berangkat sepulang sekolah tadi."

"Pulang… sekolah?" _Chanyeol bahkan belum bisa menginjak gerbang sekolah sampai besok. Dia berbohong._

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini dia bekerja terlalu keras. Kami sudah melarang tapi apa boleh buat, Chanyeol tahu kalau kami butuh uang untuk pengobatan salah satu anak yang harus diopname sebulan lalu." _Itu… adalah saat dia terlambat ke sekolah. Dan aku menuduhnya melakukan hal yang tidak berguna?_

Baekhyun merasa matanya mulai panas, dan pandangannya memburam, "Boleh saya tahu dimana tempatnya bekerja?"

Sepanjang siang, Baekhyun membuntuti Chanyeol seperti seorang _stalker._ Pemuda bersurai gagak itu ternyata seorang _waiter_ dan penyanyi di sebuah kafe. Memang pekerjaan yang masuk akal untuk anak sekolahan. Sore menjelang, Chanyeol pergi dari sana setelah membungkuk dan berterima kasih pada pegawai lain. Baekhyun kembali megekorinya. Ia mengira Chanyeol akan langsung pulang, tetapi ternyata pemuda jangkung itu malah berbelok menuju bangunan besar di tengah kota.

"Rumah Sakit…"

Saudari Chanyeol terkena kanker hati, kata resepsionis yang Baekhyun interogasi secara mendadak. Resepsionis itu juga bilang kalau Chanyeol datang setiap hari untuk menemani adiknya dua sampai tiga jam lamanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, tiba-tiba saja kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya dan ketika sadar, Baekhyun telah sampai di rumahnya.

Malam itu Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya penuh akan Park Chanyeol. Seluruh memori tentang Park Chanyeol berputar di kepalanya. Saat dia datang dengan seragam tak lengkap karena ternyata belum punya cukup uang untuk membeli. Saat dia datang terlambat karena ternyata pagi itu adiknya mengeluh kesakitan. Saat dia datang terlambat lagi karena ternyata ia harus melarikan sang adik ke Rumah Sakit. Lalu saat dia berkelahi karena sesungguhnya ia ingin menolong orang lain.

Apa yang selama ini Baekhyun percaya ternyata salah, dan orang yang ia persalahkan lah yang benar.

Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi, lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "PARK CHANYEOL BODOOOH!"

— _ **because you make me crazy!**_

.

.

 _ **I hate you—**_

Kembalinya Chanyeol ke sekolah disambut gembira. Kebenaran tentang Park Chanyeol dan mantan Ketua OSIS sudah Baekhyun urus kemarin. Nama Chanyeol sudah bersih, poinnya kembali 60, dan si mantan Ketua OSIS telah di-skors seminggu penuh.

Pagi itu Baekhyun menyerahkan tugas mengawasnya pada Wakil Ketua Seksi Kedisiplinan, yang direspon dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala. Joonmyun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memeriksakan diri di UKS. Siapa tahu dia demam.

Padahal Baekhyun hanya ingin menghindari Park Chanyeol. Setelah tahu kebenaran tentangnya, Baekhyun merasa kalau ia takkan bisa berhadapan dengan Chanyeol sekalipun dalam jarak 1 kilometer.

Namun malang tak dapat dilawan. Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli jus jeruk, yang ia temukan justru sesosok makhluk jangkung tengah membuang bungkus rokok yang masih berisi di tong sampah di samping _vending machine._

Tunggu… rokok?

 _ROKOK?!_

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan tanpa sadar. Langkahnya menghentak mantap penuh amarah. Rasa canggung yang tadi ada sekarang menguap tanpa sisa. Baekhyun telah dikuasai hasrat untuk menilang orang.

Kaki berbalut sepatu biru berhenti dua langkah dari Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Pagi, Pendek."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol menaikkan alis, kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Aku? Aku sedang berdiri."

"Bukan itu!" Baekhyun menujuk tong sampah, "Kenapa kau membawa rokok ke sekolah?! Poinmu bisa berkurang lagi, bodoh!"

"Haa?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun heran, lalu ia mendengus geli. "Kalau begitu kurangi saja poinku, Pendek. Tapi bukunya ada di kelas."

Chanyeol beranjak pergi, namun pertanyaan Baekhyun membuatnya berhenti. "Aku tidak peduli apakah kau perokok atau tidak. Tapi kenapa kau membawa rokok ke sekolah?"

"Kenapa, ya?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau tidak memarahiku habis-habisan."

 _Tentu saja tidak._ Bagaimana bisa ia marah jika ia sudah tahu apa alasan Chanyeol berbuat salah? _Tentu saja tidak._ Bagaimana bisa ia marah jika suaranya tercekat dan tak mau keluar?

"Lagipula," nada suara Chanyeol mendadak berubah, dan Baekhyun tidak suka mendengarnya. "di matamu, semua yang kulakukan itu salah."

 _Dingin._

Baekhyun yang jatuh berlutut ditinggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Sang Ketua meremas dadanya, sesak luar biasa. Ia tak menyangka, hanya dengan beberapa kata dari Chanyeol, dirinya dapat hancur menjadi serpihan. Begitu lemah, begitu menyedihkan.

— _ **because you make me weak…**_

.

.

 _ **And I hate you—**_

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura pergi dari tempat itu, tidak jadi membeli jus jeruk. Ia bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mengamati. Baekhyun punya dugaan jika rokok yang Chanyeol buang itu bukanlah miliknya. Dan jika itu benar, Baekhyun berjanji kalau dia pasti akan meminta maaf.

Benar saja. Beberapa menit setelahnya, seorang siswa kelas satu datang mengendap-endap. Bocah yang berwajah cemas itu mendekati tong sampah sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan berkali-kali. Setelah memastikan dirinya aman, ia kemudian mengambil bungkus rokok yang Chanyeol buang lalu berlari kencang.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, pandangannya berubah sayu. Ia salah, Chanyeol berbuat benar. Lagi-lagi seperti itu. Baekhyun merasa ia telah gagal menjadi seorang penegak peraturan.

Tak mau menyesal berlama-lama, Baekhyun segera mengejar si anak kelas satu dan memaksanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol- _sunbae_ melihatku merokok di belakang gedung utara, da-dan dia mengambil rokokku. Maafkan aku, _sunbae_! To-tolong jangan kurangi poinku!"

"Kau masih berani bilang begitu setelah hampir membuat seseorang yang tidak bersalah menanggung hukumanmu? Cih, enak saja."

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi setelahnya. Jam pelajaran keempat sudah berlangsung lima belas menit dan Chanyeol tidak muncul juga. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sedang membolos. Ah, dia kesal sekali. Saking kesalnya, sepuluh menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar kelas dengan alasan mendadak pusing dan ingin pergi ke UKS.

Tapi lihatlah dimana ia sekarang. Byun Baekhyun, Ketua Seksi Kedisiplinan angkatan ke-35, manusia cerewet yang menempatkan peraturan diatas segalanya, kini tengah berlari menuju atap sekolah. Membolos terang-terangan.

Pintu menuju atap menjeblak terbuka. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan jelas, tengah tertidur diatas bangku panjang dengan satu lengan menutupi mata. Baekhyun yang terengah kemudian mendekat, bayangannya menghalangi wajah Chanyeol.

"Membolos di tengah pelajaran berarti poinmu berkurang 7, Pendek."

Baekhyun nyengir lebar, "Kau maniak peraturan atau apa."

Chanyeol mengintip dari balik lengan, "Kalau kau kesini untuk menagih buku poinku, sayangnya benda itu masih di kelas."

"Tidak, aku kesini bukan untuk itu." Baekhyun berdiri tegak, memantapkan hatinya. Ia menatap langit biru diatas sana, membuatnya merasa tenang. Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Aku minta maaf, atas segalanya."

Pupil mata Chanyeol melebar. Pandangannya tak lepas dari anak-anak rambut Baekhyun yang tertiup angin sepoi. Byun Baekhyun, si Pendek berisik itu rela menukarkan 7 poin berharganya hanya untuk minta maaf?

Chanyeol tidak sempat berpikir, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Segalanya begitu cepat. Bagaimana ia menangkap pundak Baekhyun yang mendadak terlihat mungil kemudian mendorong anak itu hingga punggungnya menubruk dinding, terperangkap di antara kedua lengan Chanyeol.

"Cha-Chanyeol? Apa yang—"

 _Sial. Kenapa dia harus memerah seperti itu, sih?_

"He-hei, ini terlalu dekat!"

 _Ugh, manisnya._

"Hei, Pendek. Kau tahu kenapa aku pindah ke sekolah ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat jauhkan wajahmu!"

Dan Chanyeol malah semakin mendekat, hingga napasnya membentur pipi halus Baekhyun, membuat anak itu menutup matanya. Aneh, perutnya terasa aneh. Dan jantungnya yang berpacu diluar batas juga tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Itu karena di sekolah lamaku, aku tidak bisa diatur. Lalu aku masuk kesini, dan di hari pertama sekolah aku sudah ditegur olehmu. Ajaibnya, entah mengapa aku menuruti semua perkataanmu. Tapi gara-gara itu aku jadi jarang berurusan denganmu."

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya menuju pipi Baekhyun yang tadinya seputih salju kini merah merona. Cantik sekali. Chanyeol mengelusnya dengan hati-hati, membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Lalu aku melanggar peraturan lagi dan lagi, agar aku bisa terus mendengarmu mengoceh tak jelas seperti guru Sejarah kita. Tak masalah bila poinku berkurang, jika hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau memerhatikanku. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"A-aku—"

Dan Chanyeol menciumnya. Lembut, penuh perasaan. Setiap lumatan yang ia berikan membuat Baekhyun seakan melayang. Kakinya lemas, ia tak mampu berpikir. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, membuat mereka saling menatap dalam-dalam.

"Sekarang kau tahu, 'kan?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya sebal, "Aku benci kau."

Chanyeol terkekeh, mencuri kecupan Baekhyun sekali lagi.

" _I love you, too_."

— _ **because you make me fallin' in love**_

.

 **Finite**

.

Ini… _absurd_ orz /mengubur diri/

Jadi ceritanya saya iseng buka-buka file eh nemu ini ff asdfghkkjksjd kapan saya buat iniiii kok saya nggak ingeeett tapi yasudahlah daripada berdebu nekat aja di post /plak/ jadi kalo ada kesalahan berupa typo atau alur yg kecepetan itu emang salah saya yg males ngedit :v /ditimpuk/

Dan karakter Chanyeol yang baruuuuuuu tapi gagal -_-

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


End file.
